The present invention is in the field of aircraft and particularly relates to apparatus to facilitate selection of a radio transmitter by a pilot.
Intense concentration and very high work loads are required of the pilots of modern aircraft, particularly military helicopters. Any task requiring the pilot to remove his hands from a primary flight control should be eliminated if possible. One such task which has always been very distracting to the pilot is selecting the radio he wishes to transmit on. Typically, in the prior art, it was necessary for the pilot to remove his hand from the control stick to reach for a manual radio selector switch, usually mounted on the instrument panel, and to turn the switch to select the desired radio.